


oh he's talking crazy (dancing with me)

by itiswhatitisbutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, harry wants a baby, pure fluff, that is the only reason for this fic, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitisbutterfly/pseuds/itiswhatitisbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry really wants a baby suddenly and louis isn't quite sure what to make of his secret journaling habits<br/>(inspired by the fact that harry fucking styles has been telling us he wants a baby real bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh he's talking crazy (dancing with me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc harry has been driving me insane and making me want to pull my hair out SOMEONE GIVE THE BOY A CHILD IM LOOKING AT YOU LOUIS TOMLINSON  
> (title via starlight by taylor swift i know awkward choice just go with it)

It happened sometime over the break. Louis wasn’t quite sure what made it click or what pushed him over the edge. But apparently Harry had a biological clock, and it was ticking.

The thing was Harry and Louis alike had always made it clear they wanted kids. Like most things between them it was just something that happened. They didn’t suddenly have the doomed do you want children discussion, it had just been something they accepted. It was a fact that Harry and Louis wanted lots of babies and lots of babies together.

But like most things it was on the back burner, and there wasn’t much they could do about it other than remind each other that one day it would happen along with everything else.  

However Harry had apparently forgotten that minor detail somewhere.

Louis finishes brushing his teeth and switches the light off in the bathroom, he finds Harry snuggled up in bed with the lamp on. Yet he isn’t half asleep like Louis expected him to be from his day out shopping. He is cuddled up with his brown leather notebook looking very protective and deep in thought.

He doesn’t even notice Louis slip around to his side and hops in. He only notices him when he tries to lean over and pry a look.

“What you writing about babe?”Louis asks genuinely interested.

Harry looks a tiny bit affronted and guilty as he pulls the book away out of Louis sight. He normally doesn’t do that unless it is a super secret song that he doesn’t want any help on.  Louis just assumes it’s that and it is endearing.  

“Sorry, it’s a secret,” Harry says closing the book binding it and placing it on his bedside table.

Louis doesn’t mind not really and they switch the lights off. They fall into their normal sleeping position on their normal sides of the bed. Louis sprinkles kisses along Harry’s face and holds his hands which he deems too cold so they need to be held. They spend a few minutes in this comfortable state until Harry jolts like he forgot to turn the stove off. He murmurs the same word over and over again but Louis just can’t make it out.

“What?” Louis murmurs as he watches Harry sit up and fumble in the dark to find his notebook.

Louis groans and switches his bedside lamp on to help him out. Harry stares back at him rubbing his eyes and staring back at him inquisitively. Harry grabs his pen and pulls the cap off with his teeth. Louis finally tries to focus on the word he keeps saying.

 “Who’s Jasmine?” Louis is almost half asleep.

Harry looks a bit like a deer in headlights. He probably didn’t realise he was saying it aloud.

“You hate it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Do you like the name Jasmine?”

Louis doesn’t understand why they are talking about names. He goes along with the game though.

“I mean it’s alright I guess.”

Harry stares back at him and then turns his frown into a small smile.

“Harry, what are we talking about?”

He fumbles with the book and flips to the page he was on before. It is clearly two pages that are neatly labelled ‘boys’ and ‘girls’.

Louis should have seen this coming from a mile away to be honest. He doesn’t freak though, because it is quite possibly one of the cutest things his adorably cute boyfriend has ever done.

 “ _Harry_.”

It comes out entirely too high and fond for Louis liking but who cares. But then Louis instantly starts to worry.

“Is this a good idea?” he says gesturing to the small lists of names in front of them.

“No, probably not but is anything we do a good idea,” he says not looking hurt.

“Why are you thinking about baby names?”

“Lou, I’m almost 20. You’re almost 22. We need to get serious about this sort of thing, planning is essential.”

Louis is slightly baffled.

“What is the real reason? I know all those things but why this?”

Harry shifts around in the bed a bit trying to avoid the question. He knows that was a lame excuse, they are still so young.

“I don’t know. I went to the store today and I saw five babies. They all smiled at me. When I went to buy us the dinner plates I wanted to buy the family size, not the couple set. They also had children’s utensils and I teared up right there.”

Louis grabs hold of his boy who is on the verge of tears and snuggles him into his chest with soothing words.

Harry just keeps saying, “What’s wrong with me?”

“There is nothing wrong with you baby. I think you just know you are going to make a great dad, and your body is telling you.”

He pulls him out of the hug so they are looking directly eye to eye.

“And you are going to make a great dad.”

This makes Harry get teary again and place his hand on Louis cheek running his finger along the dip of his smile.

“So are you.”

It gives Louis all sorts of flutters of nerves and apprehension because he just isn’t quite as sure on that fact as Harry.

But he replies, “One day,” anyway.

With Harry now  a lot calmer they settle back into bed, but Harry keeps his notebook with him. They lay together Harry’s head resting of Louis chest.

“Jasmine Tomlinson sounds terrible, there is no way I am letting it in here,” Louis says honestly.

Harry giggles, “Maybe we should make a list for you and a list for me?”

“No, it’s not going on either list. Throw it out. End of Discussion.”

“Well I kind of like it,” Harry replies tempting his pen down to start the formation of a J.

Louis grabs the pen out of his, “No child of mine will ever be called Jasmine.”

He then tries to start writing his own, “What about Diana.”

Harry gives him the grumpiest face ever and replies, “No way.”

And that is how they spend the night, bickering back and forth over baby names. It is quite a foolish thing to do Louis thinks, it is just making the want and the wait longer. But if it makes Harry feel good then he can’t argue with it. So he falls asleep with his boy thinking of colour schemes, names and extra place settings at their already oversized table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at tumblr here http://itiswhatitisbutterfly.tumblr.com/ (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
